Талия/Галерея/Официальные арты
Концепт-арты |-|Образцы моделей= Talia's Model Construction1.jpg Talia's Model Construction2.jpg Talia and Auriana test walk cycle.gif concept art_Talia, princess of Xeris1.jpg concept art_Talia, princess of Xeris2.jpg concept art_Talia, princess of Xeris3.jpg concept art_Talia, princess of Xeris4.jpg concept art_Talia, princess of Xeris5.jpg concept art_Talia, princess of Xeris6.jpg Talia's Magic Circles.jpg Рост основных персонажей - обычные.jpg Рост основных персонажей - волшебные.jpg Рост основных персонажей - дополнительные.jpg Concert outfits №1 - Revolution.jpg Concert outfits №1 - BFF.jpg Concert Outfits №3 - we are magic & lolistep.jpg Концертные костюмы - Celebrate и Reach the Stars.jpg Концертные костюмы - higher (вступительные) и party talking.jpg Tumblr oqxgigewQk1u6xzq9o8 1280.jpg Концертные костюмы - new star generation.jpg Концертные костюмы №8 - never give up.jpg Training Outfits.jpg Young Talia1.jpg Young Talia2.jpg Tumblr o9158wgsFd1u6xzq9o8 1280.jpg Iris, Talia and Auriana's boat outfits.jpg Образцы моделей Кристальных масок для дайвинга.jpg Образец модели Талии без жакета и обуви.jpg Ирис, Талия, Ауриана и Натаниэль - стильная одежда.jpg Girls in Pyjama Model Sheet.jpg Talia’s Short Hair Shanila Posings.jpg Модель Тёмной Талии.jpg Dark Auriana, Iris and Talia.jpg |-|Перерисовка поз= Lolirock poster1.jpg Tumblr nuna6e1CBf1qzn8zko3 540.jpg group posings1.jpg group posings2.jpg group posings3.jpg Позы revolution.jpg Posings - BFF1.jpg Позы - we are magic2.jpg позы - celebrate1.jpg позы - celebrate2.jpg позы - celebrate4.jpg позы - celebrate5.jpg позы - celebrate8.jpg позы - celebrate9.jpg похы - celebrate3.jpg Разные наброски1.jpg higher позы1.jpg higher позы2.jpg party talking позы1.jpg party talking позы2.jpg party talking позы4.jpg party talking позы6.jpg party talking позы7.jpg Позы - reach the stars1.jpg Позы - reach the stars2.jpg Позы - reach the stars6.jpg Позы - reach the stars7.jpg Позы - lolistep6.jpg Позы - lolistep7.jpg nsg позы2.jpg Nsg позы5.jpg Nsg позы6.jpg Nsg позы9.jpg Позы - never give up1.jpg Позы - never give up4.jpg Talia’s posings & researches1.jpg Talia’s posings & researches2.jpg Tumblr o0uyveBvRW1v4ls90o3 1280.jpg Ep.1-01 - To Find a Princess - Additional Posings 3.jpg Ep.1-01 - To Find a Princess - Additional Posings 5.jpg Ep.1-01 - To Find a Princess - Additional Posings 6.jpg Ep.1-01 - To Find a Princess - Additional Posings 7.jpg С01э02 Перерисовка раскадровок5.jpg С01э02 Перерисовка раскадровок6.jpg С01э03 Перерисовка раскадровок3.jpg С01э03 Перерисовка раскадровок4.jpg С01э03 Перерисовка раскадровок9.jpg С01э07 Перерисовка поз4.jpg С01э07 Перерисовка поз9.jpg С01э07 Перерисовка поз13.jpg Разные наброски3.jpg |-|Ранние варианты дизайна= The creation of lolirock - talia and aurora1.jpg The creation of lolirock - talia and aurora2.jpg The creation of lolirock - talia and aurora3.jpg The creation of lolirock - girls in casual and magical outfits1.jpg The creation of lolirock - girls in casual and magical outfits2.jpg The creation of lolirock - magical1.jpg The creation of lolirock - magical4.jpg The creation of lolirock - magical5.jpg The creation of lolirock - magical6.jpg The creation of lolirock - magical7.jpg The creation of lolirock - magical8.jpg tumblr_npn0j2D0lg1twrk40o2_640.jpg The creation of lolirock - magical9.jpg The creation of lolirock - finalizing main characters2.jpg The creation of lolirock - finalizing main characters3.jpg The creation of lolirock - finalizing main characters4.jpg The creation of lolirock - finalizing main characters5.jpg The creation of lolirock - finalizing main characters6.jpg Обложки |-|Обложки к эпизодам= To Find A Princess by Galou.png Xeris by Galou.png -7Sirens by Galou.png Talia and Kyle Sitting In A Tree by Galou.jpg Оф. обложка к 225.png 226Crowning Glory, Part II.jpg |-|Обложки к клипам= Revolution.png Pop Revolution.jpg Best Friends Forever.jpg Amies Pour la Vie.jpg We are Magic.png Une vie magique.jpg Celebrate.jpg Planète Pop.jpg Higher.png Reve Ideal.jpg Party Talking.jpg C'est Bien Parti.jpg Reach The Stars.jpg LoliRock Attitude.jpg LoliStep.jpg Danse Le Lolistep.jpg New Star Generation.png Star Generation.jpg Never Give Up.jpg Jamais Lacher.jpg Плакаты Tumblr nnr24eLAIG1syv54qo5 1280.jpg Picture from Iris' Diary Cover.jpg Tumblr nnr24eLAIG1syv54qo6 1280.jpg LoliRock - Iris, Nathaniel, Talia, Auriana, Amaru.jpg Tumblr nnr1rb0voK1syv54qo2 1280.jpg Wallparer10.jpg Tumblr nnr1rb0voK1syv54qo3 1280.jpg Tumblr npsllmZ3cN1qzn8zko1 1280.jpg Tumblr nnr1rb0voK1syv54qo5 1280.jpg Tumblr npsllmZ3cN1qzn8zko2 1280.jpg Tumblr npsllmZ3cN1qzn8zko3 1280.jpg Tumblr nnr24eLAIG1syv54qo2 1280.jpg Poster Paints (From S01E04 “The Birthday”)-1.jpg Poster Paints (From S01E04 “The Birthday”)-2.jpg Poster Paints (From S01E04 “The Birthday”)-3.jpg Poster Paints (From S01E04 “The Birthday”)-4.jpg Lucky Star.jpg Step Right Up.jpg Stitches Talia.jpg Stitches.jpg Heavy Metal.jpg The Haunting2.jpg The Haunting3.jpg The Haunting4.jpg Home - 1.jpg Home - 2.jpg Musical Magical Tour.jpg Wicked Red.jpg Princess Brenda Part II - 1.jpg Princess Brenda Part II - 2.jpg Princess Brenda Part II - Escape from the Evil Twins.png Lost in the Shadows.jpg I Want my LTV5.jpg Dancing Shoes.jpg Statue Game.jpg Forget You!.png Crowning Glory part 1.jpg Crowning Glory part 2 - Ephedia is Free!1.jpg Crowning Glory part 2 - Ephedia is Free!3.jpg Категория:Подразделы галерей